


While the Mice Are Away…

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	While the Mice Are Away…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).



**Title:** While the Mice Are Away…  
 **Other pairings:** Past Harry/Ginny implied.  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 1,080 words  
 **Content:** Oral, rimming, anal  
 **Summary/Prompt:** Severus and Harry make the most of a weekend alone.  
 **A/N:** Beta'd by my partner in ~~crime~~ Snarry, [](http://accioslash.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**accioslash**](http://accioslash.dreamwidth.org/). Written for [](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**snape_potter**](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/)'s Secret Snarry Swap. Original links can be found here: [LJ](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/2944128.html)||[IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/991338.html)||[DW](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/331512.html).

  
"I have great news," Harry said as he unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and hung it on a peg by the door. He shook his head, his cheeks pink from the cold, and Severus could see the drops of water that had once been snowflakes flying through the air.

"Pray tell," Severus said, "what news is this?"

"Well," Harry said, adding his travelling cloak to the peg and slipping off his boots, "my former mother-in-law has agreed to take the beloved children tonight and let them stay until Sunday."

Severus immediately perked up in a most physical sense. He stood and reached for the top button of his shirt as Harry strode toward him, pulling off his jumper and tossing it over a chair.

"That is most excellent news indeed."

"Kitchen table?" Harry asked as if that was the natural progression of the conversation and, of course, it was.

Severus was halfway done unbuttoning his shirt when he noticed Harry was already bare-chested and unbuckling his belt.

"By the fire," Severus replied, flicking his wand toward the hearth. The orange flames sprang to life and he then dimmed the candles throughout the room.

"You're such a romantic," Harry replied, grinning. He pushed his trousers and pants down around his ankles and kicked them off.

Severus reached out and swatted him on the arse, his skin glowing in the firelight. "You won't think so when I'm done with you."

Harry spun and pulled him into a kiss, pushing his tongue into Severus's mouth, tasting of tea and Molly's apple tart. Severus groaned as he grabbed Harry's arse, pressing their cocks together, the hard and heated length burning him like a brand. Harry reached up and ran his fingers in Severus's hair, moaning into his mouth.

"Get these _off_ ," Harry said breathlessly when they parted. He tugged first at Severus's shirt and then, once he'd removed it, at Severus's trousers.

"There's no rush, Harry," Severus said, stilling his hands. "Lie down."

Harry lay down on the thick rug by the fire. He propped himself up on his elbows, a lascivious grin on his face as he watched Severus undress.

Severus finished taking off his shirt then lowered himself down on top of Harry. He still had his trousers on but he rather liked being partially dressed, Harry's naked body beneath him.

He put one hand to either side of Harry's head and began rolling his hips, watching Harry tip his head back, eyes fluttering closed. He leaned down and sucked on Harry's Adam's apple and was rewarded with a low moan and Harry's fingers running up and down his back.

"More, Severus," Harry said, writhing and moaning. He hooked his legs around Severus's, pulling him even closer, their bodies pressed together from head to foot.

Severus moved a hand to one of Harry's nipples, brushing his thumb over the dusky pink nub until it was pebbled and tight. Then he bent his head and laved across it, Harry's fingers clutching him when he worried the sensitive flesh with his teeth.

Crawling down Harry's body, Severus paused when he reached Harry's cock. Harry opened his eyes and looked down his body and grinned, thrusting his hips up.

"You know you want to," he said and Severus did, there was no denying it. He bent down and licked the drop of fluid from the tip of Harry's cock before sucking the head into his mouth. Harry moaned softly, fingers scratching at the rug beneath him.

Severus pushed Harry's thighs wider and laved the soft skin of his sac, sucking each one of his bollocks in turn. His arousal coupled with the musky scent was heady and Severus moved his tongue lower still and licked Harry's arsehole.

"Fuck," Harry gasped, body stilling for a moment before he lifted his legs, giving Severus easier access. Using his fingers, Severus parted his cheeks and dipped his tongue into the tiny hole. He kept probing with his tongue until Harry was a babbling mess, pushing his arse down into Severus's face, trying to pull him deeper.

When he was sure Harry was sufficiently wet, Severus slid two fingers inside to be sure he was relaxed enough.

"Just do it, Severus," Harry said, desperately, fucking himself on Severus's fingers. Severus pulled his wand from his pocket and pushed his trousers and pants down his thighs, then Conjured just enough lube to slick his cock.

He took a deep, calming breath then lined himself up with Harry's hole.

He made some sound which could have been a moan but might have been less dignified as he felt Harry's welcoming heat squeeze around his length as he pushed inside him in one long, smooth thrust.

They both paused, panting, for a moment before Severus pulled all the way out and then pushed back in.

" _God_ ," Harry groaned. "Love when you do that."

Severus smirked, pleased with himself and secretly thrilled he could bring Harry such pleasure. He repeated the action a handful of times but needed more and so began fucking Harry roughly, the way they both loved. He took one of Harry's legs and pushed it further back so his knee was nearly next to his face and began pounding into him, his balls slapping against Harry's arse.

Getting close, he let his eyes fall shut, focusing entirely on the soft sounds Harry was making and the incredible feeling of Harry around him.

"Severus," Harry whispered and they both came undone, Harry's cock pulsing over his stomach. Severus pushed in once more, spots behind his eyes as he came, and then nearly collapsed on top of Harry.

"Mmm, so good," Harry murmured languidly. He pressed a soft kiss to Severus's forehead, the closest part of Severus to him. Severus inhaled deeply, catching his breath during the quiet moment of pure bliss.

He eventually slipped free of Harry's body and silently mourned the loss. While sex wasn't the only thing he loved about Harry, he did enjoy being one with him, a sense of completeness he'd rarely felt in his life.

"You're getting maudlin," Harry said softly. "Miss the children already? Maybe I should Floo-call Molly, have her bring them back early," he added, voice now tinged with humour.

Severus lifted his head from Harry's chest and smirked. "Then I guess we won't be able to lie in bed and sample the chocolate I brought home from Honeydukes."

"See? You are a romantic."

"Shhh," Severus pressed his lips to Harry's. "It's our secret."  



End file.
